


And the Angel Makes Three

by katywritescrack (katya1828)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Double Penetration, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Protective Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/pseuds/katywritescrack
Summary: Dan is excited when his boyfriend, Lucifer, announces he’s pregnant. He’s somewhat nonplussed, however, to discover that Lucifer isn’t entirely sure whether Dan’s the other father…Kymera219 prompted me for amenalucidan and mpreg. My muses were extremely happy to oblige, although this my first mpreg, so please be kind ;)  Unlike most of my longer fic, I haven’t drafted this one to the end yet, so I’m going with the flow for a change.  You can expect fluffy soap, sweet romance, angst, hurt/comfort (esp Lucifer!whump) and no doubt some slashy poly PWP.Sort of AU, really, not set in any particular season and with everyone acting uber-sweet and fluffy, but with my usual mega dose of angst. Amenadiel has all his awesome powers, just because ;) The first chapter is chiefly douchifer, but amenalucidan kicks in properly in chapter 2.More tags to be added, as and when relevant :)
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Amenadiel/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 37
Kudos: 126





	1. I'd Give It All Up For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).



“Hey, Lucifer, what’s so urgent?”

When Dan entered the penthouse, Lucifer was pacing agitatedly near the bar. “Ah, Daniel, thank you for coming.”

As per ever, Dan did a double take at just how gorgeous his boyfriend was. He closed the gap between them swiftly so he could enfold Lucifer in his arms and draw him down for good morning kiss. Lucifer leaned into the kiss, lingering for a sweet moment, before breaking away.

Dan grinned up at him. Good morning kisses from the devil would _never_ get old. Although, as Dan scrutinized Lucifer’s face, he saw he looked weary and stressed. Lucifer raked his fingers through un-styled curly hair, and the dark shadows beneath his eyes highlighted the paleness of his skin.

“You okay, Babe?” asked Dan. “Bad night?”

Lucifer sighed and turned away, rather too quickly for Dan’s liking. He grabbed a glass of whisky from the bar and downed the contents.

“Lucifer, what is—”

“He won’t tell me either, Daniel,” came a booming voice from the other side of the room. Dan yelped, jumping several inches in the air.

“Amenadiel. Shit. I had no idea you were there.”

“I apologize,” said Amenadiel, who’d planted himself on one of the sofas. “But I was also summoned to this meeting. Luci, you have us both here now. What is it you’d like to share?”

Dan’s heart began hammering against his ribs. Although their nascent relationship was going well, he was terrified of losing Lucifer. Nobody could date a divine entity without expecting hiccups. Dan was petrified that Lucifer would snap out of whatever weird love spell he seemed to be under and remember Dan was just, well… Dan.

The douche.

His other great fear was that Lucifer would simply take off, as Lucifer habitually did when his life got emotionally intense. Or announce he wanted to go back to Hell, which, although highly unlikely, Dan now suddenly expected his boyfriend to say. That would be just typical of Dan’s luck. Amenadiel hadn’t been able to persuade or force his brother back to Hell, but two months dating the douche and Hell was doubtless looking appetizing…

Dan took a deep breath, fortifying himself. If he stopped beating himself up, he could handle this, although the suspense was killing him. It seemed like hours, rather than the few seconds it must’ve been, for Lucifer to light a cigarette, take a quick drag, then softly pronounce: “I’m pregnant.”

Amenadiel jumped to his feet, giving a startled, happy cry. Dan’s jaw dropped. His world whirled full circle then slammed to a halt in a place that could only be described as undiluted joy.

“Babe, that’s wonderful news.” With arms flung wide, he threw himself at Lucifer, who winced at the impact, causing Dan to back up and offer a more appropriately delicate hug. “I’m so happy, but—” With an apologetic cringe, he plucked the cigarette from Lucifer’s fingers and stubbed it out in an ashtray on the bar beside them. “You’re going to have to give up the ciggies, I’m afraid. I know it doesn’t affect you but…” He slid his hand down over Lucifer’s still very taut and flat belly, rubbing gently “…but that’s a half-human baby you’ve got in there. We can’t take any chances, right?”

Even as Dan babbled on, his nerves started up jangling again. Lucifer still looked decidedly unhappy, his spirits way below their exuberant norm. Dan pulled back a little, his hand frozen over Lucifer’s midriff. A lump formed in Dan’s throat as his mind reverted to its former catastrophising. “What is it? You don’t want to keep it?”

“It’s not that, Daniel,” said Lucifer, glancing toward his brother now, who’d moved to stand beside them. Amenadiel’s delighted grin had also faded. Lucifer pressed his hand over Dan’s. “It’s just that… Well, you know I can’t lie, so here’s the truth. Angel pregnancies are complicated, and you can’t tell if you’re pregnant at all until you’re at least two or even three months gone. So… you might not be the Father. And, within that timescale, there’s—believe it or not—only one other candidate.”

Lucifer’s gaze slid slowly to Amenadiel, whose eyes stretched wide. And the truth slowly sank in. Dan backed away from Lucifer.

“So, this might not be a half-human baby.” Lucifer sounded unusually flat. “It might be a half-angel, half-devil baby.”

“But… but… but you’re brothers!”

Lucifer gave a little shrug, that might’ve irritated Dan, if his boyfriend hadn’t looked so desolate. “It happens sometimes. I mean, it _used_ to happen.”

“Usually after we fight,” chipped in Amenadiel, who now stood, looking grave and pompous, at Lucifer’s shoulder—on which he planted a “brotherly” hand that set Dan’s blood boiling. 

Lucifer said, “I promise you, Daniel, since things got serious between you and I, I’ve been exclusive.”

“Exclusive, huh? Apart from your _brother_?”

Lucifer shook Amenadiel off him, reaching for Dan. “Please, don’t be like that. It _was_ three months ago. Since then, it’s only been you. But I had to be honest, didn’t I.”

Lucifer clearly wanted a make-up hug. Dan sliced his hand up forbiddingly, keeping him at bay. “Okay, okay, I get it.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. His emotions had ridden a rollercoaster ride from ecstasy to screwed-up misery in barely a minute. He knew this wasn’t Lucifer’s fault, and yet… Could he really stand by Lucifer, if he was having _Amenadiel’s_ baby?

A good person ought to, he knew that. But had Dan Espinoza ever been a really good person? Heck, it certainly wasn’t easy to be “good” when he felt this confused. He'd figured he _loved_ Lucifer, and yet…

“I need some space,” he murmured, not looking in Lucifer’s direction as he headed for the exit. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

***

He’d reached the sidewalk outside Lux, when Amenadiel caught up with him. “What do you want?” said Dan, the angry words tumbling out before his brain could check them.

He didn’t mean to snap, but he couldn’t help being pissed with Amenadiel. Which is probably why he also failed the check his next, more forceful yell. “How could you? He’s your brother… Your little brother, at that! Is that sort of thing _okay_ in angel-world? Or is it just you two, who’re at it like bunnies? And… the whole, “we do it after fighting” thing? I wanna know—was it make-up sex, or plain angry sex? How _was_ this baby conceived, did you pin him down and just fucking _take_ him?”

Amenadiel grabbed Dan’s arm, tugging him aside out of the flow of pedestrians; people were staring at them, though Dan was past caring. “Daniel, please, it wasn’t like that.” Amenadiel’s dour tone and brooding countenance conveyed just enough sorrow to take the edge off Dan’s temper. “You have to understand. Lucifer has been hurt badly… by our family… by _me_. I’ve hurt him. I’ve been trying to make recompense, but as I’m sure you know—when Lucifer is distraught he is very hard to comfort.”

“So, you fucked him instead.” Dan snorted with joyless laughter.

“Lucifer is…” Amenadiel paused, licking his lips, “very persuasive and very… moreish.”

“ _Moreish_?” Dan wrinkled his nose, incredulous. Although, yeah, he kinda agreed.

“Lucifer initiated our couplings,” said Amenadiel. “And we were both… very willing. But I promise you, Daniel, since he’s been with you, I have not visited his bed, and he has not asked me to. Do you not understand how significant this is? Lucifer has never committed to one lover before. Never. And now, whether this baby is mine or yours, I will stand by him, and I pray that you will too.”

Dan gawped up at him, the words slowly sinking in. He bit his lower lip. Shit. Yes, Amenadiel was right about many things, not least that Lucifer was very hard to comfort. He’d long refused to let anybody close, apart from through sex, which was just another weapon in his defence arsenal. Yet his relationship with Lucifer wasn’t like that. 

Lucifer had let Dan in, and there were smiles and cuddles. Lucifer’s icy façade melted when they held each other in their arms, and the defences he fought so hard to maintain fell away. There was lots of sex too, but there was more to it than that; so much more. And Lucifer had given up habits deeply ingrained over thousands of years for _him_.

_Shit. I am such a douche…_

“Daniel?” called Amenadiel, his voice lifting with hope.

Dan was already sprinting at breakneck speed, back in the direction of Lux.

***

When Dan burst back into the penthouse, he was panting and breathless. Lucifer looked up from where he was busy at the bar—placing all the many bottles of alcohol into a large wooden crate. On seeing Dan, he sighed, reached for a cigarette, then checked himself and threw the packet of smokes in the box too.

“The booze can all go down to Lux,” he said miserably. “I’m sure we can find a good home for some top-brand cigarettes somewhere. Even if this isn’t a half-human baby, I probably shouldn’t take the risk.”

“I don’t care!” gushed Dan, surging toward him.

“You made that clear enough, Daniel.” Lucifer’s waspish words stung. “That’s quite alright, I understand—”

“Ugh, no, that came out all wrong.” Dan planted his hands about Lucifer’s slender hips, spinning him around, then tugging him close. “I don’t care if this baby is mine or Amenadiel’s, if it’s half-angel, or half-human. As long as _you_ still want to be mine, it doesn’t matter either way.”

“You mean that?” Lucifer’s eyes grew large and liquid, brimming with the emotion that Dan knew he was so privileged to see. Dan slid his hands up to cup Lucifer’s face.

“More that I’ve ever meant anything in my life,” said Dan. “I mean, you’re not Trixie’s real Dad, but you love her just like a third parent. And I would for your kid, whoever the Daddy is. I’m sorry I ran out. Come here, you.”

He pulled Lucifer into slow, sensual kiss, that lingered on as their arms wound tighter around each other, crushing each other close. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless and panting. Lucifer seemed genuinely shocked. He narrowed his eyes to slits.

“Are you really sure about this, Daniel? I _would_ understand, if you wanted out.”

Dan’s heart panged; Lucifer was so used to rejection that, even after _that_ kiss, he doubted him. He caressed Lucifer’s stubbled cheek, and fixed deep in his eyes. “I love you, Lucifer,” he said. “How can I want _out_ on love?”

“Even now?”

“Especially now.” Dan couldn’t contain the grin that exploded all over his face, as he slid his hand to fondle Lucifer’s tummy again. “I’m just getting used to how happy you _both_ make me, that’s all. I haven’t had this experience in a while.”

“It’s completely new for me, and actually… rather exciting.” Finally, Lucifer’s smile spread to match Dan’s. “What do you think would help us grow accustomed to this situation more? Packing away the rest of the booze, or some rampant morning lovemaking?”

“I think there’s time for both.” Dan took Lucifer’s hand, and led him off toward the bedroom. “But first things first, eh?”


	2. An Amenadan Sandwich pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the most angsty chapter (unless more angst is demanded ;)) but it all turns out well. Dan is starting to understand that there might be room for a devil and an angel in his heart… the following chapter is mostly smut ;)

Dan stood a few yards from the bed, hands on hips, and feeling like a spare part. Lucifer lay on the bed propped up on half a dozen black silk pillows. He wore a pyjama shirt a size or so too big for him, making room for his bump, which still barely showed. Amenadiel, perched on the edge of the bed, scrutinized his brother intently.

“You look like you’ve got a nasty case of wind, Amenadiel,” said Lucifer, smirking at his brother’s grimace of concentration. “Don’t worry, Daniel is a regular sufferer; adds a certain frisson to sex on Taco Tuesdays. I believe he keeps his potions somewhere near the bar. Probably the most interesting item to be found around there these days.”

“Shhh,” scolded Amenadiel, running his hands over Lucifer’s belly, and setting Dan squirming with jealousy. “I can’t make a connection with the baby, if you keep talking.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but obeyed, duly allowing his brother to continue staring at and touching him. Now he’d stopped making wisecracks, he fretted his lower lip and fixed an anxious gaze on Amenadiel, only once or twice glancing Dan’s way.

Since Lucifer had announced his pregnancy a month past, these visits from Amenadiel had become an almost daily occurrence. Naturally, they couldn’t consult a human doctor. Even if an LA Physician could get their head around the notion of a pregnant male, celestial pregnancies were not something covered at earthly medical schools.

So, despite his misgivings about Amenadiel, Dan was in many ways grateful that Lucifer’s big brother had gotten his powers back. He’d been popping back and forth from the Silver City, consulting with those “in the know.” Nevertheless, no angel—or, indeed, devil—had given birth on earth before. They trod an unknown path, and the pregnancy seemed to have temporarily drained Lucifer of much his stamina and usual _joi de vivre_. For most of the last week, he’d barely left the penthouse, variously sleeping, lounging in bed or on the couch, then whining that they’d had to put away all his favourite whiskies.

Lucifer’s cry of pain broke Dan from his reverie. Instinct set him dashing toward the bed, grabbing Amenadiel’s arm and yanking him away. “What did you do to him?”

“I made contact with the child,” said Amenadiel, his full attention still on Lucifer. “It’s celestial soul has already landed, its tiny body is thriving and healthy, and all is well. I am sorry the process hurt you, Luci. The child is too tiny to kick, and I was not expecting the response to be so… forceful.”

“Takes after me already,” said Lucifer.

Amenadiel cocked his head to one side, seemingly considering this, but keeping mum. “Next time I visit the Silver City, I will check this is normal.”

“Just a twinge.” Lucifer shrugged. Dan took his hand, wringing it tightly. Lucifer rewarded Dan with a sparkling grin, which felt secret and special, and just for him. It completely made up for screwed up feelings that Dan was having over the matter that Amenadiel was still stroking his hands lovingly across Lucifer’s belly; ogling at Lucifer as if for him, too, Lucifer was the most precious being in the universe.

***

The distant whimpering awoke Dan from his fitful sleep. He sat up, instantly wide-awake. His alarm spiked when he saw the bed beside him was empty. As the first light of dawn filtered between the curtains, he leaped out of bed, and hurried toward the sounds of distress.

He found Lucifer huddled on the floor in the bathroom, curled into a tight ball on his side, and shaking like leaf. “Oh, baby,” said Dan, kneeling besides him. He stroked Lucifer’s damp hair from his brow. “Shit, you’re burning up.”

“Felt sick,” murmured Lucifer. “Was sick. Now… so cold. Too cold.”

“It’s okay. I’ll get you back to bed. Do you think you can stand?” Lucifer’s eyes had lulled close, and he stroked Lucifer’s cheek. “Lucifer?” He patted his cheek slightly harder. “Are you with me, baby?”

Lucifer was out of it, and even as Dan tried to comfort him, he curled in tighter on himself and began to whimper again. Wherever his mind kept drifting off too, it wasn’t a pleasant place.

Dan had gotten used to Lucifer’s night terrors—after everything the devil had been through, Dan more than sympathised, and usually pulled Lucifer into his arms and held him tight until they passed. But, this time, Lucifer was lying on the bathroom floor, possibly running a slight fever, and pregnant to boot. He had to get Lucifer back to bed, but he wasn’t even sure he could lift him. Maybe he could try a fireman’s carry? Might that hurt him or the baby? Dan didn’t know and couldn’t take the risk.

“Amenadiel,” murmured Lucifer, then his voice grew more desperate, louder and pleading. “Please… no… Amenadiel! Ameandiel?”

Dan bit back an expletive. He couldn’t blame Lucifer for who he cried out for in fevered dreams. What’s more, given the naked fear in Lucifer’s voice, Dan half-wondered if he was pleading for his brother to leave him alone. After all, the archangel had hurt his little brother more than enough in the past.

Still, Dan’s logical side knew what he must do, however much it pained him. He dashed out, grabbed a blanket to tuck over Lucifer and a cushion to place beneath his head. As Lucifer kept crying out Amenadiel’s name, Dan swallowed his pride and called said archangel on his cell.

Amenadiel arrived before Dan had even hung up the call, his silver-grey wings arraigned in all their glory. “I had a nasty premonition that something was wrong,” said Amenadiel. “Where is he?”

“In the bathroom,” said Dan, tucking away his cell.

Amenadiel retracted his wings, strode into the bathroom, and effortlessly scooped up Lucifer in his arms. He carried him back the bed and sat down, with Lucifer on his lap and still cradling him against him. Lucifer kept whimpering and gasping, tears streaming down his face, but he’d stop calling out at least. Maybe his frenzied dreams were subsiding. “It’s okay, Luci.” Amenadiel planted a kiss on Lucifer’s forehead and rocked him gently. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Dan stood and watched, a lump forming in his throat. How could he even expect to compete with Amenadiel? It was pretty damned clear that the angel was the one Lucifer needed right now.

“Amenadiel!” Lucifer screamed suddenly, his eyes flying wide open—but rather than taking solace in the strong arms that held him, Lucifer started struggling against him.

“Hey, hey… calm down, Luci, it’s… oomph.” Amenadiel broke off as Lucifer’s left wrist impacted with his nose. Even as Amenadiel tried to lie him down on the bed, Lucifer kept struggling against him, kicking and striking out. “Amenadiel!” he yelled hoarsely. “No… don’t… curse you… No!”

“Shhh, Luci…” Against Amenadiel, Lucifer’s struggles were feeble, and his cries grew weaker. Dan’s gut twisted with fury, as Amenadiel wrestled Lucifer flat then leaned over his stricken brother, pinning Lucifer’s flailing arms on the pillow either side of his head.

“Hey, no!” Dan rushed over; Lucifer’s eyes were wide open, staring at Amenadiel and filled with such dread Dan’s heart broke for him. Lucifer was struggling hard against Amenadiel, although utterly in vain. While Dan trusted Amenadiel not to cause Lucifer or the baby damage, he hated that Lucifer must feel so crushed and trapped. Dan shook Amenadiel’s shoulder roughly.

“What are you doing?” hissed Dan. “Can’t you see he’s petrified of you? He must be having flashbacks to all the times you beat him or threw him into hell.”

“If I let him go, he could hurt himself or the child,” boomed Amenadiel. “He must be restrained.”

“ _You’re_ hurting him,” said Dan, more forcefully now. Lucifer’s struggles against Amenadiel grew weaker still, although the terror in his eyes, if anything, grew greater.

With a strength that shocked himself, Dan shoved Amenadiel. The element of surprise proved just enough to unseat Amenadiel. Next instant, Dan had scooped Lucifer’s upper body into his arms, and was holding him tight against him, stroking his back, murmuring in his ear.

“It’s okay baby, I got you, I got you. Shhh, it’s okay now. I won’t let anybody hurt you.” He couldn’t help shifting his gaze to Amenadiel as he added, “ _He_ won’t hurt you ever again. I promise.”

After a few moments, Lucifer’s trembling abated, and his breathing grew more even and gentle. The rigidity of terror seeped from his body, and he melted against Dan in a more peaceful slumber.

***

In the morning, Lucifer claimed ignorance of everything that’d happened. He was still feeling a bit wobbly, though, so Dan brought him ginger tea and buttered toast in bed. Lucifer proclaimed they were “vile aberrations to the culinary art” and demanded caviar and whisky. He sipped and nibbled at the tea and toast all the same.

Amenadiel, who’d spent the rest of the night on the couch, was still asleep, snoring softly, when Dan had brought Lucifer breakfast. When Dan returned with Lucifer’s empty plate, Amenadiel was sitting up on the couch, looking… okay, yeah, pretty damned hot in just a vest top and boxers, his chin rested thoughtfully on one fist.

“Morning, Amenadiel,” said Dan, his voice betraying his wariness.

“Good morning, Daniel. How is Lucifer today?”

“I’m honestly not sure,” said Dan. “He still looks pretty poorly, but says he’s okay, and he doesn’t remember what happened last night. Or that’s what he claims.”

Amenadiel nodded, thin lipped. “The baby is fine, but I am still a little concerned about Lucifer. Whether the baby is half-human or half-angel, his slight fever last night suggests his body may be struggling to adjust.”

“Feeling warm like that during pregnancy isn’t abnormal,” said Dan, who’d also been doing his homework and _was_ the only non-first time Dad. “For humans, I mean. The metabolism speeds up, and more blood is produced as the body makes… uh, somewhere for the baby to live. I don't know how that works with Lucifer, mind. But feeling sick is pretty common.”

_And the nightmares… Lucifer had those way before he got pregnant. They’re nothing to do with the baby and everything to do with you and your family._

Dan nearly spat it out, but found he couldn’t do it. It was clear Amenadiel’s every thought was bent on helping his brother.

“It is good you are so knowledgeable,” Amenadiel was saying. “Either way, I must return to the Silver City to consult in more depth. I may be gone a little longer this time.”

“You do what you need to,” said Dan, who’d decidedly mixed feelings about this. On one hand, he liked the idea of having Lucifer to himself. On the other hand, if something was physically wrong with Lucifer of a celestial nature, Dan _was_ pretty clueless on his own.

Amenadiel rose and strode over to Dan’s side. “Daniel,” he said, “I want to thank you and to apologize. Last night, I didn’t do the right thing. I realize that now. I should have been gentler. I am used to Lucifer giving… well, at least nearly as good he gets in a physical struggle.”

Dan failed to keep the disgust from his face. “You shouldn’t be “giving” him anything like that at all! He’s pregnant… and even if he wasn’t… shit! Apart from that brief period when you lost your powers, you’ve always been stronger than him, and… holy crap.” Dan pinched the bridge of his nose, then murmured, “no pun intended,” before getting back to the point. “Amenadiel, last night, Lucifer was terrified of you. Yeah, I can see now that you care for him deeply, and you were trying to help. But if you ever try and pin him down like that again, I will personally—"

Dan broke off, suddenly feeling ridiculous. He was brandishing his finger threateningly in the face of a huge, burly archangel, who could squash him like a bug if he so desired.

Amenadiel, however, braced both hands on Dan’s shoulders. “I will hold myself as duly warned,” he said, his seriousness diluted by the merest hint of a smile. “I will be honest—I am in many ways envious of you. My love for my brother is mired in much tragedy, history and guilt. I believe a part of him will never forgive me, much like there are things for which he can never forgive himself. His love for you, and yours for him, is pure. You can free him from his past, Daniel. I can never do that.”

“Maybe,” sighed Dan, raking his hair. He could sense Amenadiel was being honest with him, but Dan also realized this was a moment when he had to be honest with himself. “Lucifer needs you too. There’s so much you can help him with that I can’t.”

Before Dan had quite finished to sentence, Amenadiel had thrown his arms around Dan, who found himself clamped against the angel in a powerful bearhug.

“He needs us both,” boomed Amenadiel, “although he’ll rarely admit it.” Yup, that was true. “And there is much you can teach me, Daniel. You are a good man. I hope you remain in both of our lives, for a very long time.”

Dan, to be brutally honest, was starting to understand quite why Lucifer, when not haunted by past flashbacks, took comfort and joy in his brother’s arms. Dan melted into the angel, feeling warm and safe, too. He was still jealous of Amenadiel’s relationship with Lucifer… but hey, maybe he too could gain much from having an archangel in his life. He found himself rubbing his cheek against Amenadiel’s huge, bare shoulder, balling his fist in Amenadiel’s vest, then lifting his face toward Amenadiel’s. Amenadiel’s features were set utterly sincere, and Dan felt suddenly drawn toward his sensual, slightly parted lips. Which now tugged his own lips toward them like a magnet.

“Ahem.” Lucifer gave a dry little cough, and Dan and Amenadiel sprang apart. Dan whirled to face his pregnant boyfriend, who leaned against a Sumerian pillar, wearing just his pyjama pants. He still looked pale, but more perky than earlier. Dan’s cheeks burned, fear flooding his veins at what he’d nearly done, and how Lucifer might react. Although Lucifer didn’t look annoyed, his devilish grin still worried Dan.

“Part of me wants to send you both to one of the lower tiers of hell,” drawled Lucifer. “Maybe the one with the bankers, below even the murderers, where there’s endless unbalanced ledgers, eternal stock market crashes, and absolutely no sex. But the rest of me…” He grinned, sauntering unsteadily toward them, “the rest of me just wants to get in the middle of this Amenadan sandwich. I’ve a feeling it’s going to taste more interesting that appalling excuse for breakfast I’ve just been served.”

Both Dan and Amenadiel were more than happy to welcome Lucifer into a collective embrace. And when Amenadiel scooped up his brother to carry him back to the bedroom, Dan couldn’t stop grinning—and not just about what he was looking forward to trying out in the bedroom with not one, but two divine beings.

Dan was startled at how quickly his jealousy fell away. But Lucifer hadn’t been angry to catch his boyfriend in an intimate clinch with his brother, so who was Dan to complain? And now, he could admit to himself that watching Lucifer and his brother together was sizzling hot.

Lucifer needed them both, Dan loved Lucifer, and needed Amenadiel, both to help look after Lucifer, and to love them both also. And maybe, just maybe, Amenadiel needed a bit of Dan in his life also. Or, at least, that’s what Dan prayed for.

And when Amenadiel flapped off to the Silver City, both Lucifer and Dan missed him muchly.


	3. An Amenadan Sandwich pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little kinkier than I usually write... well sort of ;) Also, I hope this has posted this time... there was some very wierd glitching going on!!

When Amanadiel returned from the Silver City, Dan and Lucifer were both poised on the edge of the couch. They were so absorbed in playing the Body Bags tie-in video game that they didn’t hear Amenadiel until he politely cleared his throat.

Dan didn’t hear him anyhow. He suspected Lucifer’s senses were somewhat sharper than his. Lucifer was most likely ignoring his brother, because his on-screen avatar was totally kicking Dan’s pixelated ass, and he didn’t want to be interrupted.

“I’m back,” announced Amenadiel.

“Just one moment,” said Lucifer, his thumbs assaulting his console handset as roughly as he was now annihilating Dan onscreen. The large flat-screen misted with Dan’s “blood.”

Lucifer emitted a triumphant growl, while Dan threw down his handset. “Crap!”

Then, finally, they both greeted Amenadiel with beaming smiles.

Beneath the smile, Dan’s teeth were gritted. That was the seventh round in a row that Lucifer had destroyed him, and his desire for vengeance burned as hotly as the Devil’s ever had.

“I’m back,” repeated Amenadiel, sounding a little deflated. “Did you miss me at all?”

“Who are you again?” asked Lucifer.

Dan thumped his pregnant boyfriend’s arm lightly. “Yeah, ’course we did. Welcome back.”

Truth was, they’d been playing the game to distract themselves. In the ten days Amenadiel had been gone, Lucifer’s vaguely defined malaise had developed into definite bouts of morning sickness. He’d been suffering from more of those strange pangs in his abdomen too, which worried them both, despite Amenadiel’s promise that the baby was healthy. Frankly, they’d developed their joined gaming habit to take their mind off their fretting over what exactly was going on inside Lucifer’s body, and also how long Amenadiel would be away.

Lucifer had often cried out for his brother in the night and when he was in pain. His cries had no longer been those of terror but of hope and need. And, heck, Amenadiel’s being gone made Dan realize that he needed the archangel too. Amenadiel was still their best source of information about angel pregnancies. Plus, Dan couldn’t help be curious over quite where their budding three-way relationship was going.

Because he sure didn’t hate the idea of sharing Lucifer with Amenandiel as much as he thought he might, or even should.

So, it was Dan who rose to his feet first, and found himself engulfed in one of those very pleasant Amenadiel bearhugs.

“Course we missed you, you great winged idiot,” said Dan, his voice muffed against Amenadiel’s broad shoulder.

“Maybe a bit,” conceded Lucifer. “I’ve been shopping online for a robust footstall, and now I see you’ll perfectly suit the job.”

Amenadiel scowled, but it didn’t last. Because Lucifer wedged himself between Dan and Amenadiel, and proceeded to greet his brother with a gregarious and slightly sloppy kiss. Before Dan could grow envious, Lucifer was kissing him just as energetically. Dan cupped his boyfriend’s face and leaned up into it. He savoured the blended tastes of devil, angel and the choc-mint ice-cream they’d been nomming with the videogames. And then Lucifer turned back to kiss Amenadiel again, barely pausing for breath and without any of them breaking away from the hug.

 _Okay, so this is how it’s going from now on,_ thought Dan.

He didn’t mind at all, especially when Lucifer finally decided he needed to stop kissing his brother and breathe, and Amenadiel’s mouth found Dan’s. Their lips brushed for the merest moment, before the kiss grew as intimate and sensual as those they’d both shared with Lucifer.

***

At length, they stopped kissing and settled on the sofa, with Amenadiel in the middle. Lucifer snuggled up against him on one side, and Dan, who was still getting used to things, slung his arm chummily around Amenadiel from behind.

“So, what’s the gossip?” asked Lucifer. “Rae-Rae lost any more cutlery? Dad taken up mindfulness and become a Buddhist?”

Amenadiel ignored this and looked grave, which worried Dan. “I have spoken to all the experts I can find,” said Amenadiel, “and indeed, none seemed to know why the baby caused Lucifer pain when I made contact with them. The child is still far too small for you to feel it kick. It is also unknown for pregnant celestials to have morning sickness, like a human.”

“Oh, lucky me,” bitched Lucifer.

“I’m sorry, Luci.” Amenadiel slipped his hand to stroke Lucifer’s neat little bump. Despite Lucifer’s irritated mien, Dan couldn’t help enjoying how Lucifer leaned up into Amenadiel’s reassuring touch. “I’m afraid, seeing as this is the first time an angel has given birth on earth—"

“First time a _devil_ has given birth on earth,” corrected Lucifer.

“Either way,” said Amenadiel, “there is little more advice to be sought from on high.”

“Typical.” Lucifer managed a snarky smile. “They’re not as bloody omniscient as they think they are. Good job that I’ve been doing some research of my own.”

“You have?” asked Dan, “why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“You’ll see.” Lucifer extracted himself from Amenadiel to go and fetch an ancient and dusty-looking tome from his shelves. Dan swept aside the gaming gear from the coffee table, so Lucifer could lay the hefty book before them.

Lucifer said, “My library contains knowledge from realms so murky that even the spies of heaven cannot penetrate them.”

On reflex, Dan snorted at the “p” word, earning him sharp look from both the brothers. Lucifer, clearly, had gone into “serious” mode, so Dan schooled his features into a mask of studious concentration.

“As I was saying before Daniel lowered the tone,” said Lucifer, “there is some knowledge unknown to all save Father. Seeing as he’s not the sharing type, it’s a good job I’ve done my homework.”

He sat down between them and leafed through the fragile pages of the book. It turned out to be an illustrated manuscript full of malevolent demons with tridents and very large penises, and a wide range of sanctimonious little angels crowned with painted gold-gilt halos. “When some angels of a lower order—or those inseminated by them—become pregnant, sometimes one bout of fertilization is not enough," he explained. "To be sure the child flourishes to the maximum, it is important for them to be provided with more nourishment in the form of more fertilization. So, basically, the baby sends hate-mail to its celestial parent because it is hungry.”

Amenadiel looked confused.

Lucifer sighed exaggeratedly. “I want more sex, Amenadiel. Seed. Semen. Love juice?”

Dan didn’t hate the idea—obviously—though there was a catch. “Babe, we have sex every day. Several times. I’m not sure we’ve got time for much more without us both quitting our jobs.” Then it struck him. “Although maybe it’s just more of Amenadiel’s, uh, seed that the child needs.”

“Actually,” said Lucifer, “it doesn’t actually matter whose it is, just something to nourish the celestial babe a little further. And…” He smiled sweetly “…the child will apparently flourish most greatly if a great deluge comes to it all at once.”

Dan narrowed his eyes. He was starting to suspect what Lucifer was getting at.

“I want you two to double-team me,” said Lucifer gleefully; a small cloud of dust flew up as he slammed the book closed. “Right, that’s that sorted. Let’s get on with it.”

Amenadiel still looked mildly perplexed, so Lucifer and explained in more detail.

“But if we both... uh... enter you at once... we might hurt you,” protested Amenadiel.

“Don’t flatter yourself, brother,” said Lucifer. “Believe me, I’ve taken more. Daniel, you’re up for this, right?”

Dan nodded, wordlessly, already massively turned on at the prospect. He too was a little concerned whether Lucifer could take them both in his delicate state. But if it stopped the baby being “hungry” and hurting Lucifer for that reason, and if Lucifer was keen, who was he to argue?

“Yeah,” said Dan, licking his lips and realizing he was already salivating. “Yeah, I’m up for it.”

Amenadiel remained a little noncommittal—right up till the moment Lucifer grabbed his face and kissed him enthusiastically, his other hand snaking down to clamp over the suddenly very visible bulge in the front of Amenadiel’s trousers. “Gonna take more than this to break me,” snarled Lucifer, pulling away. “You’ve _never_ been able to break me, brother. Why do you think you can start now?”

Dan chuckled. He’d have to get used to how these two got horny over sibling rivalry and one-upmanship.

Next instant, Amenadiel had scooped Lucifer up in his arms—a habit Dan had happily gotten used to already— and was carrying him to the bedroom. Dan hurried in their wake, feeling like a ravenous puppy-dog. Watching those two together was hot; the prospect of joining in with them, hotter still.

Amenadiel fell backward onto the bed, Lucifer on top of him, and they began peeling off each other’s clothing. “Daniel," said Lucifer. "This isn’t a floorshow put on for your pleasure. Come over here and make a meaningful contribution.”

“On one condition,” said Dan. “This time, you macho feathered idiots are going to use lube.”

“If you insist, Daniel.”

Lucifer smiled at him indulgently, and Dan didn’t need to be asked again. He stripped his own shirt and pants off, and clambered onto the huge bed. Lucifer, who already straddled Amenadiel’s thighs, twisted to embrace Dan and kiss him hard. Literally _hard_. Because if the sight of Lucifer and Amandiel had given him a semi, now he was full-on erect. It was all he could do to keep himself together to retrieve some lube from a bedside cabinet, which Lucifer still regarded with scepticism.

“Okay, Mr. Slippery, you can be in charge of that,” said Lucifer.

“With pleasure,” grinned Dan. He had Lucifer drape himself carefully across Amenadiel’s lap, making sure no pressure was on his adorably curved belly and affording them a lovely display of his peachy butt. He then opened and slicked his devil boyfriend’s passage himself, loving his every squirm and moan. Amenadiel didn’t say much, but between the odd smirk or grunt of arousal, he maintained an expression of such sublime stoicism that Dan kept wanting to crack up.

Lucifer then sat once more on Amenadiel’s lap, facing Amenadiel, with his legs either side of his brother’s waist. He barked more instructions that Dan was only too happy to obey. Dan wrapped his arms around Lucifer from behind, littering the back of Lucifer’s neck with kisses—that wasn’t an order, Dan just needed to do it. His very now hard length pressed into the cleft of Lucifer’s ass.

It took some awkward manoeuvring. Amenandiel leaned back, supporting much of his and Lucifer’s weight; Lucifer dropped his knees to the bed, and Dan had to incline forward against him. Somehow, someway, he and Amenadiel managed to press their slicked shafts together—which was a pretty hot sensation all on its own. Dan’s gaze met Amenadiel’s, whose stoicism crumpled into a dazzling grin. It made Dan feel warm and special, not the least because they’d got Lucifer snug between them, and each of them had a hand placed lovingly around Lucifer’s midriff.

 _Yeah,_ thought Dan, already breathless. Maybe this three-way love thing really could work long-term.

When, little by little, Lucifer began to lower himself onto _both_ of them, all rational thought fled Dan. It was all he could do to not come embarrassingly soon, like he was still a teenager. The tightness and heat hugging around him was almost unbearable and exquisite all at once.

As Lucifer sank deeper, he emitted some odd high-pitched gasps; Dan and Amenadiel asked, pretty much as one, “You okay, baby?”

“Fine. Perfect.” Lucifer sounded slightly strained; that said, if Lucifer’s erection was anything to go by, he wasn’t in too much discomfort to enjoy himself. He gave a small yelp, as he sank to the hilt. Meanwhile, Dan took Lucifer’s pleasure directly in hand, reaching around and wrapping his fist about his boyfriend’s erection.

“Move,” gasped Lucifer, and as ever, Dan and Amenadiel were only too happy to obey. As Dan’s gaze briefly locked with Amenadiel’s, understanding once again passed between them. They both had to go gently; they really didn’t want to hurt their pregnant devil, however much he demanded of them. Also… _Gnnng!_ The three of them together like this, all melded as one, naked, sweaty and panting.

So. Damned. Hot.

Dan found he scarcely needed to do more than jerk forward and back an inch or so. The friction of Lucifer’s passage, and of Amenadiel’s shaft scrubbing against his, ignited that sublime itch of need, which built and built. They moved at a leisurely pace, the three of them falling together into a perfectly natural rhythm. Dan frisked Lucifer’s cock to the beat of their unhurried thrusts, and the molten heat inside him pitched toward a plateau he could’ve surfed for a happy eternity. Eventually, it all grew too gloriously much.

As he came, Dan felt the fiery blast of Amenadiel’s seed blending with his own. Lucifer threw his head back and yelled toward the heavens, as his own hot liquid coated his and Amenadiel’s stomachs, and Dan’s busy hand.

As Dan well knew, angels—and devils—orgasmed for longer than mere male mortals. Dan’s teeth were beginning to grit with the strain, when Lucifer finally went limp and flopped forward, his forehead landing on Amenadiel’s shoulder. As one, they all let out a shuddering, satisfied sigh. Then Dan helped Amanadiel lift Lucifer off them both carefully, so they could recover together in a damp, boneless heap, with Lucifer still happily sandwiched in the middle.

After a good while floating in this post-coital bliss, it was Amenadiel who gathered himself first. He kissed the top of Lucifer’s head, cuddling Lucifer closer into him. At the same time, he drew Dan forward, so Dan could wrap his limbs more easily around them both.

“Do you believe that will help, Luci?” asked Amenadiel, all kindness and sincerity.

Dan absorbed the vibrations of Lucifer’s snigger. “To be honest, I have no idea.”

“But you said—”

“I didn’t lie—obviously—if that’s what you’re getting at,” said Lucifer, lifting his head so his chin rested on Amenadiel’s pecs. “I just suggested that this technique was believed to help some pregnant _lesser_ angels nurture their young while still in the womb. Then, I said I want you to double-team _me_. The two matters were not related, and I’m going to punch you both later for even entertaining the notion that _I_ might be a _lesser_ _angel_.”

“Well, of course, I am the first of God’s angels,” ventured Amenadiel, “so you _are_ a bit lesser than me—ow!”

Lucifer slapped him, although not that hard. Dan wondered for an anxious moment if a full fight might break out and then segue into another round of sex. He then remembered Amenadiel would never lay a finger on Lucifer, not now.

So instead, they snuggled closer, and Dan found himself dozy and content. He was still a little concerned about the uncertainties ahead. But with his limbs entwined around his favourite devil and angel duo, it was easy to believe that everything in his universe was perfect.

Curled up, just the three—no, even better—the _four_ of them, Dan understood he was exactly where he’d always wanted to be.


	4. An Untimely Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and soapy update this week, but I've written the next part, so hopefully more soon :)

As their poly relationship progressed, Dan was beginning to learn that Amenadiel—despite his talent for stopping time—was also a master of _terrible_ timing.

The three of them were tangled together in Lucifer’s huge bed, enjoying a lazy Sunday morning. The sex had been gentle and sensual, and now Dan was happily playing the part of Lucifer’s maternity pillow. His now very pregnant devil boyfriend was both cuddling with and propped upon him. Amenadiel spooned Lucifer from behind, his hands drifting to fondle Lucifer’s bump.

Lucifer appeared to have dozed off again, each breath an even, content little sigh. Dan flittered his fingers through Lucifer’s mussed bed-hair, considering whether to kiss Lucifer awake for breakfast or join him in a lie-in. Amenadiel, who’d been wide awake for some time, chose this moment to announce, “There is an important conversation we must have.”

Dan pulled a disgruntled face, disguising his pang of alarm. At this stage of Lucifer’s pregnancy, drama—particularly of the celestial-family kind that Amenadiel was wont to draw Lucifer into—proved most unwelcome. “Really? Can’t this wait ’til after breakfast?”

“I’m with Daniel,” said Lucifer, prying an eye open to regard his brother with pique. “I don’t see how anything can be that urgent. If you’ve lost your powers again, haha, but I don’t really care. As long as you can still perform a half-decent foot massage.”

“No, it isn’t that.” Amenadiel pecked Lucifer on the cheek, patted Dan chummily, then extracted himself to begin pacing the room. Still stark naked. Although Dan wasn’t going to complain, it became difficult for him to concentrate on anything the archangel was saying. “We need to make more solid plans for the birth. Now—”

“But I’ve still got at least two months to go,” protested Lucifer.

“Babies come early,” said Amenadiel. “And this baby is special, we know that, on so many levels. If something goes wrong, we can’t rely on Earthly physicians to know what to do.”

“Daniel has made enquiries around the more discreet high-end clinics.” Lucifer, with some effort, pushed himself into a sitting position. “I’m sure he’s got everything in hand, haven’t you, Daniel?”

“Yeah,” said Dan, who was still busy on pillow duties, wedging a couple of the non-Dan kind around Lucifer, so he could sit comfortably upright. “Totally in control, with several docs on call. It’s not going to be cheap, but—”

“Money doesn’t matter, darling, you know that.” Lucifer blessed Dan with a ravishing smile. “See, brother? Everything under control.”

“Sorry, Luci. It’s not good enough.” Amenadiel planted himself square on, hands on hips. Despite the gravity of the situation, Dan still couldn’t stop himself ogling the angel’s hot bod. “We must seek help from the Silver City, too. I know you don’t like the idea, Luci, but you and our baby are just too important to risk.”

Lucifer went very still. “Daniel, what do you think of this proposition?”

Lucifer’s tension palpably oozed from him, and Dan’s heart went out to him, it really did. Nevertheless, they needed the best help possible for Lucifer and the baby.

He slung an arm around Lucifer and touched his face, so their gazes met. “ _If_ we can find somebody from the Silver City who you’re okay with coming down to help… then, yeah, I think I agree with Amenadiel.”

Lucifer’s gaze hardened momentarily to ice, then flared with such anger that Dan half-feared they’d flash red. “Fine! Gang up on me—I don’t care. I’m more than used to it.” He shoved Dan off and began shuffling his bulk to the far edge of the bed, readying to rise. “It’s bad enough that I feel and look like a sow in springtime, without you two losing all respect for my opinion on anything, too.”

“Lucifer, we didn’t mean—” Dan reached to touch his shoulder, but Lucifer slapped him off then stomped straight to the ensuite. He slammed the door in the face of Amenadiel, who’d launched after him. He slid the lock across with a loud click.

“Luci?” Amenadiel wrapped the door with the back of his knuckles. “Please, I just wanted a civilised conversation about this. If you really hate the idea—”

“What do you care?” roared Lucifer. Dan and Amenadiel shared a wince as something—doubtless a bath panel or a toilet seat—splintered with a loud crack. “All you do is poke around with your happy sticks then sit back and watch me suffer! It’s _my_ body, _my_ baby… _my_ getting pummelled from inside, constantly needing to pee, and puking all bloody morning while you two just drink coffee and wank!”

“But we only—”

Dan sliced up a hand, silencing Amenadiel. “I think you’ve said enough,” he hissed. “Lucifer? Babe? Let us in. We’re sorry, okay. It’s totally your call. Amenadiel was only saying it because he cares and—”

“He only cares for his stupid angel baby.” Lucifer’s words grew broken and wobbly. “If it turns out it’s yours, he’ll just sod off again, like he always does.”

“Luci, that’s not true!” Amenadiel sounded genuinely wounded. Dan gave him a comforting squeeze. He was about to suggest that maybe Amenadiel trotted off and let him deal with this, when the door flew open. Lucifer—eyes reddened in a decidedly non-devil fashion and dressed in a voluminous bath robe—shoved them both aside and stomped off toward his walk-in wardrobe.

“I’m going to visit Linda,” he said, “I’m going to ask _her_ to be my birth companion.”

“That’s a great idea,” said Amenadiel, rushing after him. The steely glare Lucifer shot him, stopped him—and Dan who followed—in their tracks.

“Yes, it is,” snapped Lucifer. “And if you two don’t watch yourselves, maybe I’ll do this Victorian-style without any stupid fathers present—save yours truly, of course. Not like _I_ have much choice about it. Now BUGGER OFF AND GIVE ME SOME SPACE.”

***

After Lucifer departed in an Uber, Dan made a cafetiere of very strong coffee, and poured two full mugs for himself and Amenadiel. They settled down together on the sofa, Dan still inwardly cursing himself for how monumentally they’d screwed up. Amenadiel appeared merely befuddled.

After they’d savoured a few reviving sips, Amenadiel said, “Why does Lucifer think we, um, pleasure ourselves over our coffee? That was a most odd thing to say.”

Dan puffed out his cheeks then braced his hand on Amenadiel’s solid thigh. “I think we need to respect that Lucifer’s got a lot going on with his emotions and body that we can never totally understand. I got where you were coming from this morning, and I know you mean well, but maybe… Look, next time you want to broach something that important, talk to me first, ’kay. Either way, we need to respect what Lucifer wants and decides, but there might be better ways to approach things.”

“Like what?”

Dan puffed out his cheeks, considering. “Well, maybe a pre-amble, some reassurances that you’re not going to impose on him somebody he hates. I mean, is there _anybody_ Lucifer still likes in the Silver City? Uh, how about what’s her name—Rae Rae? I’ve heard Lucifer mention her a couple of times without spitting venom. Maybe she knows a bit about angel birthing and babies?”

“Azrael is the angel of death,” said Amenadiel gravely. “She would never harm her brother or his babe, but her presence might still prove a little alarming.”

“Okay, fair point.” Dan pulled a face. “Is there _anybody_ else?”

***

It was a miserable Sunday. Lucifer at least took pity enough on Dan to send a strange, emoji-heavy text indicating he and Linda had gone out for lunch.

When Lucifer wasn’t back at 7pm, Dan and Amenadiel began to get antsy. “I shall call Linda,” announced Amenadiel, pulling out his cell, which at the absolute same instant, began to ring.

“It’s Linda.” Amenadiel flashed a trusting smile. “She will be letting us know Lucifer is on his way home. Hello, Linda!”

As he listened to the call, Amenadiel’s countenance transformed utterly, crumpling with anxiety then flashing with thunderous fury. Dan, who couldn’t hear what was being said, felt a horrible slither and flip around his heart.

“What is it?” demanded Dan, as Amenadiel hung up, his jaw now set stony and determined.

“Lucifer has been devil-napped,” said Amenadiel. “By one of our siblings, I believe.”

Amenadiel unleashed his sumptuous grey-silver wings and was gone in a heartbeat, leaving Dan standing there, raking his hair with shaky fingers.

“Shit,” muttered Dan, “could this day get any worse?”


	5. My Father the Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure soap again this week really. Soz for last week's cliffy. I can't seem to help myself with those sometimes ;)

Dan spend a miserable few hours, pacing the apartment, making anxious calls to Linda, and generally freaking out.

Linda’s account of the devil-napping wasn’t exactly reassuring, but at least it sounded like whoever had “napped” Lucifer hadn’t harmed him.

“So, we’re sitting there chatting over eggs and avocado,” said Linda, and then— _poff_. There’s this great angel guy with russet-red wings the span of a 747. He’s clad all ancient warrior-style with a sword and everything. So, I jump up, throw myself in front of Lucifer, and then…”

“You _threw_ yourself in front of Lucifer?” General horror aside, Dan couldn’t help but be amused at the image of the teeny Linda defending Lucifer.

“It was a gut reaction thing,” admitted Linda. “Lucifer’s my friend and client, and he is _very_ pregnant. And then, unfortunately, I remembered what his mother did to me, and I started freaking out.”

“Yeah, it’s a day for freaking out.” Dan stopped pacing and massaged his brows. “So, what happened next?”

“By this time, I was kind of hyperventilating,” admitted Linda. “From what I recall, Lucifer sat me back down and told me not to worry, then he… uh… It was a bit of a blur. I think he might have punched his brother, or whoever it was. The angel said, something like “don’t blame me, I’m just Dad’s messenger,” and Lucifer kneed them in the balls and said, “great, you can pass that loving missive on too.” And then…”

“And then?” Dan was passing beyond freaking out. He hated the idea of Lucifer having to defend himself physically in his condition, plus the stress couldn’t be good for him or the baby.

“And then, whoever they were, they just whisked him off. Wasn’t really much of a struggle. Lucifer just went with it—protecting the baby, I should imagine. So, I called Amenadiel, and that was that.”

“Okay, thanks Linda. I’ll call you back when I get news.”

Dan hung up, breathing deeply, fearing he was having palpitations. From what he’d learned of Lucifer’s siblings, the nasty piece of work who abducted him sounded like Michael, and the thought of Dan’s pregnant boyfriend in the hands of the Angel of War… no, he couldn’t handle it. Too many worst-case scenarios clattered through his head. Would they take Lucifer back to Hell, and force him to have the baby there? Or worse, they might imprison him in the Silver City, surrounding by the family who’d caused him so much pain.

Dan was just starting to wish that he’d kept back at least one the whisky bottles they’d banished at the start of Lucifer’s pregnancy, when, lo and behold, he discerned a whoosh of wings. Amenadiel strode in from the balcony, with the increasingly large and precious prize that was Lucifer in his arms.

Amenadiel, looking slightly pained with the effort, carefully placed Lucifer back on his feet. Dan rushed at both of them, only just pulling up before he barrelled Lucifer over with the force of his affection. He hugged Lucifer gently, sighing as Amanadiel wrapped his arms around them both.

Okay, this day just got a helluva lot better again.

Dan pulled back a little to scrutinize Lucifer. He looked just about fine, although somewhat pink in the face and extremely vexed.

“You’re alright—thank God!” Dan slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing his gaff even as it slipped from him. He’d trained himself to avoid any casual references to Lucifer’s Dad. He’d been so overcome, he’d forgotten to self-censor.

“ _He’s_ the last one you should thank.” Lucifer plonked himself down among the plushest available cushions with a heartfelt sigh that segued seamlessly into a livid snarl. “ _He_ claimed he just wants to talk. That he’s got my best welfare at heart, and that of the child. How bloody dare he?”

“So, it _was_ your Dad.” Dan shook his head. “What an asshole.”

“It’s okay, Luci, it’s over now.” Amenadiel sunk down at Lucifer’s side and slung an arm around him. Lucifer regarded him dubiously. “Father’s intervention is a good and happy thing, brother. He obviously wants to welcome you back into the fold and get to know his grandchild—”

“Dad is the worst sort of coward! He doesn’t talk to me for millennia, and then has me devil-napped for a paternal tête-à-tête when he knows I won’t fight back as hard as usual.”

“You attacked Michael,” pointed out Amenadiel. “He was still whinging about his aching groin when we left.”

“His problems in that department are nothing to do with me,” sniped Lucifer. “You do realize Michael’s _still_ never got laid since the beginning of time? But I digress. Dad, being an autocratic wanker, must have been listening to _your_ lousy prayers. He wants to send down a member of his sycophantic little God squad to assist with the birth. The celestial “best suited to the task,” so he claims.”

Dan, who’d settled on Lucifer’s other side, shared an anxious look with Amenadiel. It was and always would be Lucifer’s call. Still, there was part of him that hoped Lucifer might consider the idea.

And Lucifer was totally onto them.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said, sliding his furious glower between them. “But if I go into labour, and either of you do anything other than boot Dad’s little minion back up over the rainbow to whence they came, there will be literally Hell to pay. Now, if you don’t mind.” Lucifer pushed himself up with a huff. “I’m going to have a lie down. Heaven always did make me bilious.”

“I’ll come make sure you’re comfortable,” said Amenadiel, leaping up after, and Dan followed. “And I’m sorry, Luci,” continued Amenadiel, “I will respect your wishes regarding the birth, and I’m sure Daniel will too.”

“Too right,” said Dan, slightly irritated he’d been sucked up into it all. Heavenly midwifery had never crossed his mind until that day.

Lucifer looked back and his glacial façade melted into a smirk. “Why would I ever need help from Dad’s cloddish henchmen, when I have a pair of my own easily-led minions here?”

Dan’s relieved smile exploded from his heart. Moments later, they’d all melted into a very welcome group hug. Lucifer kissed them both. However, he seemed to hold back, seemingly more guarded than usual. He was still a little cross, maybe, and was _definitely_ punishing them. When they broke apart, there was something sly about the way he licked his shiny wet lips.

“Dad did tell me some interesting facts about Luci junior, by the way, about who exactly sired the little scamp. Would either of you like to know?”

Dan’s heart did a flip, and he sensed Amenadiel—pressed tight against both of them—tense also. This was it. Lucifer knew who the Father was, and yeah, it didn’t matter. Dan would stand by Lucifer, whatever the truth was. Still, to learn it wasn’t his would still be a bit of a blow, however they tried to sugar-coat it. It still proved a daily struggle for Dan to convince himself Lucifer could need him in his life as much as a super-powerful archangel.

“Clearly you’re not bothered then,” said Lucifer, deliberately misinterpreting their stunned silence. “I’ll just be off to lie down, then.”

“Would you like us to come and lie down with you, Luci?” asked Amenadiel, and Dan nearly cracked up. He could sense the angel panicking; he needed to know as much as Dan did, but couldn’t bring himself to articulate the straightforward question.

“If you’re proposing to jump my bones, Amenadiel, then no thank you. I can’t hardly believe I’m admitting this, but I’m actually not in the mood tonight.”

“I wasn’t! I just… Luci, wait!”

Dan remained planted to the spot, while Amenadiel trotted after Lucifer. Not for the first time, he wondered if Lucifer had really left all the torturing in Hell to Maze and the rest of the demons.

Because, if his performance since his return was anything to go by, Lucifer was pretty darn good at it.

***

Dan settled on the couch again, called Linda to tell her Lucifer was fine, then tried to distract himself with video games. He yearned to go join Lucifer and Amenadiel, but he needed to get his head around a few things first. Nevertheless, seeing as his first instinct was to distract himself, he soon admitted these were home truths he didn’t want to face.

He’d known that, one day soon, he might have to accept he wasn’t the baby’s father. He’d figured he could handle it. But now he was freaking out nearly as much as he had when he’d learned Lucifer had been devil-napped.

What if he simply _couldn’t_ handle it? He was only human, after all, and he’d screwed up everything good in his life thus far.

He sank his head into his hands, and tried to sort himself the fuck out. Lucifer loved him. He loved Lucifer. He’d fallen in love with Amenadiel too, the angel with him, and Amenadiel’s bond with his brother was stronger than ever. Everything had been going well. It was going well. He could handle this. He _could_ …

“Oh, Amenadiel… yes, that’s it! Harder… more there. _There! That’s the spot!_ ”

Lucifer echoed his rapturous shouts with a long, happy moan. The heart Dan had carefully glued back together shattered back into tiny shards. Lucifer had said he didn’t want sex, that he wasn’t in the mood. But a few minutes with his über-buff brother, and all _that_ changed.

_Face it, Dan. He doesn’t need you. They don’t need you. And how the heck can you believe that Douche sperm could win a race against Angel sperm?_

It wasn’t and hadn’t been a race, Dan knew that, but he’d gotten himself far too miserable and screwed up to care. The air in the room grew stale and stifling. He wiped sweat from his brow and made for the door. He needed to get out of here, to sort his head out…

“Daniel?” screamed Lucifer, “where the buggering blazes are you? I neeeeed you?”

Dan blinked, wetting dried lips. To be honest, he wasn’t in the mood for sex either, but… heck, he couldn’t exactly refuse Lucifer. He _had_ just been devil-napped.

_He doesn’t need you. He’s just taking pity on you…_

Dan nearly left anyway. He just about managed to shout down the demons in his mind by reminding himself that Lucifer never lied.

He cracked the door of the bedroom open and peeped inside.

Lucifer was lying on the bed, both hands rested happily on his belly, and with his feet in Amenadiel’s lap. Ameandiel was giving him a foot massage.

Dan snorted with laughter. He couldn’t help it. It shouldn’t have mattered even if his two lovers _were_ having sex, but that he’d gotten all twisted up about a foot massage…

“Don’t stand there gawping,” said Lucifer, “I have some truly badass demonic knots in my shoulders that are just yearning for your heavy knuckle treatment.”

Dan willingly obliged. Seconds later, he found himself happily ensconced behind Lucifer, putting his all into Lucifer’s backrub. As Lucifer leaned into him, sighing with contentment, Dan woes began to subside.

“How does anybody cope with just one lover?” sighed Lucifer. “I never could. And I’m glad our offspring won’t have to do with less than three parents.”

Dan grinned, waging a valiant war against any resurgance of self-doubt. It didn’t matter who was the child’s real Father. As long as Lucifer, Amenadiel and the baby needed him, he’d be here.

“We’ll be a trinity of parents,” said Amenadiel, which earned him a sharp look from Lucifer.

“Don’t you start on that biblical bollocks,” snapped Lucifer. “But seeing as you’ve _both_ proven useful this evening, I am going to take pity on you and tell you who the Daddy is.”

Dan froze; Amenadiel paralleled him and their anxious gazes locked once more.

“But not if your stop your good work,” said Lucifer. Dan forced himself to breathe again, leaning into the thumb he kneaded across Lucifer’s smooth, sinuous flesh. Amenadiel, lips furiously pursed in concentration, did the same to Lucifer’s right foot.

Lucifer let them both suffer for just a few seconds more before he said, “So, for once in eternity, Dad told me something useful. You’re _both_ the Father.”

“Eh?” This time, Dan saw his own delight reflected in Amenadiel’s eyes and his ravishing smile.

“It’s twins,” Lucifer smoothed his bump with a satisfied pride. “And there’s apparently one for each of you. Now you can both stop your tedious angsting and come give the _three_ of us a cuddle.”


	6. An Unwanted Guest

Everything was perfect.

It really was, despite Dan’s sweaty palms, the nervous ticks he’d developed, and that matter that Lucifer’s priorities for fitting out a nursery including soundproofing and a bar.

“We need to be able to hear the babies when they cry,” pointed out Dan, after Lucifer had ordered the umpteenth set of builders into the twins future boudoir.

“It’s all taken care of.” Lucifer reclined on the sofa, flicking through yet another catalogue of bespoke baby paraphernalia, where a single sock cost more than Dan’s entire wardrobe. “I’ve had a beyond state-of-the art sound-system-come-baby-monitor fitted. We can hear the babies when they’re being needy little bees, but they can’t hear us when their three daddies are up to their favourite hobbies.” He smiled winningly. “All that DIY you love, Daniel. All that pounding, drilling and banging.”

_Chance would be a fine thing_ , thought Dan, not meaning sex, of course. He’d tried to craft a cot and some basic wooden toys, but Lucifer had suggested they donated them to a zoo.

Lucifer was saying, “The bar will be perfect for milk, or whatever our little cherubim desire, then we can convert it for the stronger stuff just as soon as they’re ready.”

“That’s not gonna be for at least 21-years, you realize?” Dan started pacing and raking his hair. He’d been doing this so much lately, he was surprised he’d not forged a groove in the floor.

“Relax.” Lucifer leafed over another page in his catalogue. “We know we’ve got one half-angel baby, and one half-human baby, but they’re _both_ half-devil. They’re going to be delighted… Oh, and look at this, Daniel. You can purchase a diamond encrusted toy Lamborghini with platinum wheel rims. It’s crass, I admit, but I’ve noticed most children are distressingly devoid of taste. I wonder if you can get a dinky little Corvette?”

Okay, this was reaching crisis point.

He lowered himself in front of Lucifer. “Babe, can we talk?”

“Daniel, I thought you’d never ask! I was hoping you and my brother would coordinate efforts, and for a more romantic ambience, but—”

“Uh, no, sorry.” Dan cringed, and literally face-palmed. He’d sunk down onto one knee. “I wasn’t going to…” He trailed off, the ramifications of Lucifer’s words sinking in. “You’d _like_ that? You'd like us all to get married?”

Lucifer shrugged, not looking too disappointed. “I suppose it’s all a bit old-fashioned and _Dad_ -friendly. But seeing as there’d be three of us, two of us are brothers, and we’re all male, it ought to piss him off just enough. Not an issue though. That can wait. What did you want to talk to me about?”

Understandably, Dan had been thrown totally off-kilter. Maybe he _should_ be proposing. Still, Lucifer regarded him with earnest interest, which helped him refocus.

“I’m just, I dunno, a bit worried. Whether our kids are angels or devils… In the end, they’ll just be kids, right? Babies. I think you… _we_ need to slow down. Take it easy and focus on what really matters. All the money in the world can’t make this go right, and—”

“This is why I love you, Daniel.” With a wince at the effort of moving, Lucifer leaned forward and planted a kiss on Dan’s forehead. “You’re very sweet and caring. But you’re also a little slow, which is why I need Dr. Linda around at the birth. She might be a little faster at interpreting my screams of pain.”

“Eh?” This conversation was throwing Dan even more curveballs than a usual tête-à-tête with Lucifer.

Lucifer took his face in his hands. “Do you see, Daniel? I’m _bloody petrified_.” He spoke as plainly as if they were discussing their breakfast choices. “I’ve never been so bloody terrified in my life—I mean, I’ve hardly ever been scared before. And it’s not just about the birth and how it’ll go. It’s the babies too. What if they’re…” He stilled and grew serious, no doubt sharing the worst-case-scenarios that span through Dan’s mind also. “If something goes wrong, it’ll doubtless be my fault, and—”

“No.” It was Dan’s turn to interject fiercely, bringing Lucifer’s hands to his lips to kiss them. “ _Nothing_ will go wrong, and any… uh, issues or challenges that arise, it’s not going to be on you, Lucifer. We’re all in this together. I’m sorry.” He shuffled up onto the edge of the sofa and threw an arm around Lucifer, who leaned into him. “I get it now. You’re just taking your mind off things.”

“Which is the healthiest way forward for everybody involved. I’m sure Dr. Linda once told me that distraction was most beneficial, especially with concerns that are really, really important and you don’t want to face until you’re forced to do so, kicking and screaming.” Now snuggled against Dan, Lucifer returned his attention to his catalogue. “And on that pertinent point, look! The bar in this Astolat dollhouse has real liquor bottles, and it’s got a gym, pool, wine cellar, and—”

Lucifer broke off, emitting a little gasp of pain.

“What is it?” asked Dan. “You okay.”

“Just a twinge.” Lucifer had put down the catalogue and now rested his hand on his belly. “Probably a kick. Been happening on and off all morning. I swear one of those little buggers has already taken up soccer, and the other is pole-dancing on my spine.” He shifted effortfully, shoving his hand up the back of his over-sized shirt to give himself a rub. “And my back is killing me… Ow!”

“Want a massage?”

“Maybe.” Lucifer shifted awkwardly again. “I think we need to up-the-anti on the distractions. How about strip poker? I’m feeling a bit voluminous, so you can strip for both of—”

A whoosh of wings interrupted Lucifer’s flow, and Amenadiel alighted in front of them, holding a large fish-tank full of eels. “Here you go, Lucifer. I caught each one by hand from Lake Hamana, Japan, as you requested. How would you like me to cook them? Jellied? Fried?”

“Actually, I don’t fancy eels at all anymore, so you can flap back to Japan and put the poor things back,” said Lucifer. “I just thought it would be funny to see quite how far you’d go to please me these days. Ah, how times have changed.”

Dan couldn’t help but share a snigger with Lucifer, as Amenadiel vanished again with a mildly disgruntled huff.

“You’ve got to admit, that _was_ a worthy distraction,” said Lucifer.

Dan was torn between agreement and mild chastisement, when Lucifer hissed loudly and grabbed the lower part of his belly. “Ow!”

“Another kick?” asked Dan, anxious.

“Possibly,” said Lucifer, although the alarm that now shone iridescent in his eyes suggested he was thinking exactly what Dan was. They could be contractions. The babies might be on their way.

“Should I call the doc, just in case?” asked Dan.

Lucifer shook his head adamantly. “No. Too soon. But, uh, maybe let Linda know we might have action stations presently, and… ” He quirked a brow. “Strip pokers still on, Daniel. Whatever happens, I’m definitely in need of some major distractions.”

***

By the time Amenadiel returned from Japan, Lucifer’s contractions were getting more and more regular, and Linda was on her way over. Lucifer still refused to let Dan call the nice lady doctor they’d procured to help out with the birth, although Lucifer had transferred himself to the plunge bath. He swilled fractious sips of water from a champagne glass, which he held primly between two fingers, as if he was at a pool party. Amenadiel, who was squatting behind Lucifer kneading his shoulders, shot Dan one of those anxious glances that they now so often shared.

The elevator dinged, and Linda hurried in—then shrieked and turned her back. “Oh, uh, sorry… shall I, um, go wait outside?”

Only then did Dan recall he was butt naked. He’d lost strip poker pretty heavily earlier—plus had taken the hit for Lucifer’s losses too—and he’d grown pretty used to being unclad around his two lovers.

He jumped up, cupping his manhood. “Sorry! I’ll, uh, just get dressed.”

“I was still enjoying the distraction,” sighed Lucifer. “But I suppose, for Dr. Linda’s sake. She is my guest.” He dismissed Dan with a regal flap of his hand, then added in a quiet voice. “I suppose _I’m_ the floor show from now on. So be it. As long as Dad doesn’t send his nasty little emissary, I will doubtless endure.”

When Dan got back, Amenadiel and Linda had managed to persuade Lucifer that it was time to alert the physician. Lucifer had decided, with Amenadiel’s help, to transfer himself to the bed, and was starting to look both pale and pink in the cheek at once. Though he gritted his teeth against it, the ever-increasing intensity of his pain proved pretty clear to see.

Fortunately, Linda seemed to know most of the basics, and echoed Amenadiel and Dan in uttering the reassurances required. “You’re not fully dilated yet, Lucifer,” she was telling him, as Dan heard the elevator ding, and Amenadiel hurried off to see if it was the doctor. “It’s going to be a while yet. So, just hold on in there, okay?”

“It gets worse than this?” Lucifer’s voice had pitched up at least an octave, and he was panting hard. Dan stroked the hair from his damp brow. “Bloody hell! No wonder Maze wanted to come and watch. She… ugh, ow!... She could learn a lot from— Oh, bloody, bloody hell!”

“Daniel—you’re required!” Amenadiel’s loud summoning from the adjoining chamber irritated Dan. How could he be required anywhere other than at Lucifer’s side? “Daniel!” Amenadiel repeated his bidding a low growl, which alarmed Dan enough to obey it.

He kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“Looks like there’s no hurry… sadly,” panted Lucifer. Dan left him in Linda’s capable care and hurried off.

“What is it, Amenadiel? A problem with the doc… oh! Oh crap!”

Somehow, someway, Dan knew that the tall, elegant woman standing outside the elevator—hands on hips and glaring hotly at Amenadiel—wasn’t Charlotte Richards.

Amenadiel confirmed this, when he whispered loudly, “Mom, I don't know how you managed to get back into this dimension, but you have to go. Linda’s here—she’s terrified of you! And you can’t keep stealing poor Charlotte’s body.”

“I can for something as important as this,” said the Goddess of All Creation, who was also, as Dan cringingly reminded himself, his former beau. “If you don’t get out of my path, Amenadiel,” she was saying, “I will simply remove you from it. Nothing is going to stop me attending to the birth of my grandchildren.”

Her icy gaze flicked to Dan, who suddenly felt like a fluffy dormouse confronted by a gargantuan hungry cobra. She dismissed Amenadiel with a gentle shove that send him flying several yards and landing on his butt.

“Hello, Daniel.” The Goddess’s hips swayed as she advanced toward him. “What a pleasure. Now, I know that _you_ won’t stand in my way.”

Dan trembled from head to foot, but somehow, he found his voice. “Char… uh, ma’am, I’m sorry, but I have to ask you to leave.” For what it was worth, he squared his shoulders and stood his ground. “Lucifer didn’t invite you here today, and I don’t believe you’re wanted.”

“Piff!” She tottered closer and towered menacingly over him. “Lucifer didn’t know it was possible, otherwise, I’m sure he’d have wanted his Mom here. And besides—” She paused to stroke Dan’s cheek, lashing him with a simpering smile. “I’m here, believe it or not, because his Father begged it of me.”

“Don’t care,” said Dan, pushing her hand away and raising on tiptoes to get right in her face. “You’re not going in, and that’s the end of it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. Not been in the writing mood lately, plus for various convoluted reasons, writing this chapter was quite difficult for me... I hope you enjoy :)

With Dan standing in her path, denying her access to Lucifer, the Goddess of All Creation remained more amused than aghast. “Daniel, are you defying me? And not just me, but Lucifer’s father also—you know, _Him_? the greatest power in the universe, the almighty, the King of Kings. _God_?”

Dan’s mind was eerily calm, though his body had other ideas. His left knee jerked oddly, the right one quivering like jello. Somehow, he stood firm. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

She arched a perfectly sculpted brow. “I’m sorry, but I sometimes have trouble getting my head around the squalid affairs of the human orders. Why exactly would you risk your brief and trivial moment of existence for _this_?”

“Because this is one of the most important moments of my brief and oh, so trivial life. And Lucifer doesn’t want you here!”

“Have you asked him?”

“Uh… um.” Dan nervously licked his lips. This proved a difficult question, because while Lucifer had specified his objection to any emissary from the Silver City, his Mother was altogether a different matter. He should at least ask Lucifer if he wanted to see her, but that wasn’t the sole pressing issue…

“Daniel, you look adorable when you gape like a hooked cod, but you haven’t answered my question. Lucifer must be told of my visit.”

“Okay, I’ll go tell him. But even if he does want you, we have a problem—he’s invited Linda to the birth.”

The Goddess looked blank.

“Linda? Remember her? You, uh, skewered her? Left her for dead?”

“Oh.” The residue of something that resembled guilt rumpled the Goddess’s countenance. “Yes, I do recall. I was a tad callous with that sweet lady, I suppose.” She tapped her forehead. “Can I blame this inadequate human brain for that? It lacks the processing power of my usual form. I might have gone a little loopy, although I can be that way.” Her features stiffened, and her voice turned sinister. “I do what I have to do to get what I want. And I want to be here. I sent that silly human doctor away, so it’s me or—”

“Mom, enough!” Amenadiel, having recovered from his impromptu flight across the room, came to stand at Dan’s shoulder. “You’re not going in, and that’s the end of it. We’ll call the proper doctor back.”

She plied them with a glare as pointed as any skewer, but then her fighting spirit seemed to wither a little and her shoulders sagged. “I suppose I should be pleased Lucifer had finally found the love he deserves,” she sighed. “But I refuse to go unless you at least ask Lucifer if he wants me.”

As if on cue, Lucifer yelled from the other room. “Daniel? Amenadiel! Where are you? Aaaaagh… bloody hell, if you’re drinking or shagging while… I’m… Agh…!”

And then it happened.

Dan’s gaze latched onto that of the Goddess of all Creation, and they shared a moment.

It was, of course, nothing like those superficial sexual encounters that’d united them before. Instead, he saw his love and concern for Lucifer mirrored right back at him.

For all her sins, she loved her son. Amenadiel must’ve sensed her good intentions also, because he nudged Dan gently.

“Go tell Lucifer what’s going on,” muttered Amenadiel. “Then, please, Mother, if you’re not wanted, you must go. You’re keeping us from Lucifer when he needs us the most.”

When Dan slipped back into Lucifer’s boudoir, Linda glanced his way, looking nearly as fretful as Lucifer. “His waters still haven’t broken,” she said, “and his dilation has reduced. I’m not sure what’s going on… Where’s the doctor?”

“Um… on her way.”

Not a great time to lie, but what choice did he have?

“Uh, Linda, can you give me a moment with Lucifer?” As Dan dived toward the bed, Lucifer stretched out a hand to him. Dan clutched Lucifer greedily, only just realizing at the last second that Linda was, quite naturally, heading straight toward the Goddess. “Could you, er, wait in Lucifer’s closet. Please?”

“Ooookay.” Linda looked confused, but performed an about turn and obeyed.

“Wha… why… what’s going on?” Red-faced and panting hard, Lucifer’s irritation vied with his obvious anxiety.

Dan stroked his hair and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Lucifer, your mother’s here. Would you like to see her?”

For several fleeting heartbeats, Lucifer seemed to stop breathing, which alarmed Dan. The colour fled his cheeks and he parted his dry lips and simply stared. Then another contraction hit, and he roared with pain.

“Lucifer, babe?”

“Daniel… it hurts so bloody much!” A feverish flush overtook Lucifer’s complexion once more. “I don’t know whether to push… pull… I don’t know what’s going on with the babies. I want… Amenadiel, and… I want my Mum.”

“Okay, darling.” Dan nodded. “Okay. I’ll be right back. We’ll _all_ be right back.”

He darted to the closet. “Linda, just for now, you gotta stay here and promise me not to look.”

“Why, what’s going—"

“Celestial affairs,” he said sagely. “I’ll explain as soon as I can. Just... stay.”

He raised a palm to her, as if she was a dog, and felt instantly guilty. Linda looked faintly amused, and asked, “And when should I woof?”

***

“It’s okay, baby,” said the Goddess of all Creation, hurrying to Lucifer’s bed, “Momma’s here. Everything is going to go just fine now.”

Lucifer’s relief was palpable, and Dan couldn’t help share it. After all, who better to oversee the delivery of new life than a being who brings whole universes into being. Despite her many sins.

“Where’s… Amenadiel?” puffed Lucifer.

“I’m here,” said Amenadiel, planting himself at Lucifer’s side, keeping a keen watch on his Mother as she assessed what was going on with the labour. Dan took Lucifer’s hand on the far side of Amenadiel. He then struggled to contain a wail of agony as another of Lucifer’s contractions hit. Lucifer gripped Dan so hard that Dan stifled a cry of pain.

Lucifer let out a series of short, desperate gasps. “Mum… Is it—?”

“It’s fine, darling, just perfect.” Her cooing tone then transformed utterly, and she yelled in Amenadiel’s face. “Why is he lying like this, you idiot? It’s a terrible position to give birth. You’ve got a plunge bath out there!” She softened again to address Lucifer. “Or how about hands and knees? Standing or squatting is more natural?”

“Don’t care,” said Lucifer. “Just want the babies to be okay, and for it to stop hurting so much.”

“It does hurt like a bitch,” mused the Goddess. “Don’t worry, Momma will sort it.”

“Mu-Mummy… Where’s… where’s Linda?” stuttered Lucifer. “I wanted Linda here too! I need her… I’ve asked her and she’s agreed… She’s going to be the devil mother.”

“The _what_?” asked Amenadiel.

“The devil mother!” Lucifer recovered the wherewithal to yell, if just for poor Amenadiel’s sake. “It’s not like I’m going to want bloody _God_ -parents, is it? I want the babies Devil-mother here now. Daniel—get her!”

“Tell her I’ll be good,” said the Goddess, mildly sheepish. “Tell her I promise. I will never hurt her again.”

_Oh, so easy for you to say,_ lamented Dan. Still, as ever, he obeyed.

***

When Dan reached Linda, she already looked terrified, backed up against the shelves in Lucifer’s walk-in wardrobe. She’d doubtless overheard the Goddess speak, and at least suspected who had joined them. Dan swiftly explained all that had passed, and also that the Goddess was truly sorry about what she’d done, had been a bit loopy at the time, and promised she’d never do it again.

“I guess Lucifer’s kind of preoccupied right now,” murmured Linda. “I can forgive him for forgetting what happened between his mother and I, but…” She trailed off, wincing.

Dan finished her sentence for her. “But you can’t forgive his Mom, right? Look, I totally understand if you can’t go in there. I think Lucifer will understand too, when he’s thinking straight.”

“Lucifer asked me to be devil mother,” Linda murmured, speaking more to herself than Dan. She tipped her chin and looked him straight, exuding a boldness that dwarfed her petite frame. “Yup, I can do it.”

“Daniel!” Lucifer’s loud cry carried loudly through from the adjoining chamber. “Linda!”

Dan braced Linda’s shoulders and kissed her on the cheek; she’d turned rigid with terror, but resolution remained. “You’re a brave, brave woman,” said Dan. “Thank you. Now, come on.”

***

It was almost as if the babies were waiting for everything to be just so.

As soon as Linda and Dan arrived at Lucifer’s bedside, Lucifer’s waters broke. Linda tucked herself tightly at Amenadiel’s side, as distant from the Goddess as was polite, even as the Goddess announced that Lucifer was fully dilated and everything was going to plan.

“Nothing at all to be nervous about. Creation _is_ kind of my thing,” she said, then offered Linda a shamefaced smile. “Honestly, Linda, last time we met, I really wasn’t feeling myself. I mean, I _have_ had my destructive moments, the odd flood, a touch of pestilence, and—”

“Mum!” yelled Lucifer, who’d now shifted onto his hands and knees, breathing hard, “just say sorry, and let’s focus on the matter in hand.”

“Sorry, Linda.” The Goddess sounded as sincere as Dan had ever heard her.

Linda seemed unconvinced until Lucifer glanced her way and quirked a weary, hopeful brow. “Apology accepted,” she squeaked, more to Lucifer than his Mom. Still, Lucifer looked momentarily so pleased that Linda caught his infectious smile and grinned with him.

Lucifer’s pleasure crumpled fast into a cry of agony. “Oh… Oh bloody hell, what’s happening?”

“Time to push, darling,” said the Goddess, “I can already see my first beautiful grand-cherub.”

Lucifer pushed, and Dan wondered if his screams might just about be loud enough to chime throughout the Silver City and shatter through the bowels of Hell. Dan stroked Lucifer’s sweat-soaked hair from his brow, running such a gamut of emotions from fear to hopeful elation that he could scarce speak. Amenadiel disgorged a constant stream of encouragement interspersed with meaningless yet reassuring platitudes, until, just over an hour later, Lucifer laid back against the pillows and held the first baby in his arms.

Tears filled Dan’s eyes and his bottom lip would not quit wobbling. The beautiful little girl was very pink and very loud—from her healthful wails, Dan could tell she’d inherited Lucifer’s powerful lungs. As Linda and the Goddess found themselves standing side-by-side beaming, Dan and Amenadiel snuggled onto the bed either side of Lucifer.

“Daniel,” said Lucifer softly, “she’s got your cute little nose! I don’t think there’s any doubt who’s the second daddy for this little beauty, eh? Hello, Daniella.”

“Daniella, really?” Dan wasn’t convinced, but it hardly mattered. He touched the baby’s tiny little nose, and she opened her mouth and emitted another colossal cry.

“See?” said Lucifer, “Daniella is most vociferous in her approval al— “ Lucifer gasped. Carefully, he passed Daniella to Dan, who very willingly took her in his arms, enraptured by her beauty even as her wails rent his eardrums.

Daniella’s cries soon mingled with those of one of her daddies.

“Another contraction?” asked the Goddess.

Lucifer stifled another yell, biting his lip and nodding. Scanning between Dan and Amenadiel, he mustered a jokey scowl. “I have to go through _that_ again? Just so you two selfish bastards can have one each.”

“It does seem a little much,” said his Mom, earning herself a thunderous glower from Amenadiel. “I was worried earlier the second twin would be a breech, but it’s fine. You need to get into a better position, though.”

Lucifer suddenly looked pale and drained, piquing Dan’s worried once more. “In all seriousness, I’m not sure I’ve got the energy to move,” he murmured. “Let alone push.”

“Just do your best and don’t worry,” said the Goddess, almost eerily calm. “I got this, you got this, and everybody you love best is right here to help.”

***

The second baby took a lot longer coming, poor Lucifer so exhausted that pushing genuinely proved difficult. While Dan and Amenadiel encouraged him, the Goddess took the birthing in hand, along with Linda, who held the top if Lucifer’s stomach, making it easier for him to deliver.

In the end, everything went smoothly, and Dan, giddy with happiness, found himself curled beside Lucifer, who now held a baby in the crook of each arm. Lucifer’s second daughter—Amy—looked just like her daddy Amenadiel, albeit with a full head of gorgeous curly hair.

“Soooo beautiful,” cooed Amenadiel.

“I know I am,” said Lucifer, buoyant despite his obvious exhaustion. “But the babies aren’t bad either, right?”

“Lucifer!” The Goddess and Linda spoke pretty much as one, then their eyes met, and they shared a laugh.

“Shall we leave the new parents to have a moment?” suggested the Goddess. “I can’t think of anybody better to toast the arrival of my grandkids with than their devil-mother.”

“I could do with a drink,” murmured Linda. "Maze just texted to say she's on her way up in the elevator, so... " She blinked hard, as if bracing herself. "Okay. Let's do it."

Dan was still a little surprised when she departed with the Goddess.

“I think that might be the start of a beautiful friendship,” said Amenadiel hopefully, but now they were alone, renewed nerves assaulted Dan. He and Amenadiel had hatched a little plan, and Dan really hoped the timing would feel as right for Lucifer as Amenadiel had claimed it would be.

Amenadiel gave Dan a nod and both of them got down on one knee beside the bed. Dan whipped out a little box from his pocket, opened it, and presented a simple diamond-studded platinum band to Lucifer.

“Will you…” he began.

“… marry us?” finished Amenadiel.

Lucifer, being Lucifer, made them suffer for what was probably mere seconds, but stretched into eons for Dan. “What do you think, girls?” Lucifer whispered to the babies. “Do we want to keep this pair of oafs forever?”

Daniella bawled loudly, and this time, Amy joined her.

Lucifer cackled. “Is that a loud enough yes? Of course, I’ll marry you. Now come here and lets have a hug.”

They obeyed, and Dan found himself carefully snuggled with both his beautiful husbands and his exquisite daughters.

“This is the most perfect moment in all eternity,” whispered Lucifer, “and I should know.”

Amenadiel was too busy sobbing to speak. Dan, elation brimming through his every vein and sinew, wholeheartedly and ecstatically agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
